sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ucharpli
Ucharpli '''was the homeworld of the Dhragolon. It has since been abandoned by the Dhragolon themselves. While the ecosystem is fairly unharmed, much of the other cities have been left in ruins. It is a very lush world with a variety of creatures. It is very similar to Earth having a similar atmospheric composition and diameter. It is located in the Perseus Arm in the Malick Star Cluster, named after the first king of the Dhragolon, Altus Malick. Ucharpli is a verdant world having a TerraScore of 3 forming about 5.2 billion years ago. Because there is less oxygen in the air, many non-naitve, carbon-based lie forms will tire out much more quickly than on other nitrogen-oxygen atmospheres. The planet itself however is slightly smaller than Earth as well as slightly closer to its star; it has an average temperature at the equator of 100°F. This results in the geography being mostly jungles, forests, grasslands and deserts. along with the wildlife evolving to have long, elongated bodies to adjust to the lower gravity and higer average temperature. This planet is comparable to the Cretaceous period on Earth sporting warm climates and being dominated by reptiles. Ucharpli also has seasons due to its axial tilt of 26.1°. However, the lowest the temperature will drop during the winter is -20°F at the poles. In the past, there used to be tectonic activity much like how it is on Earth. However, after the Great Flood, the core has become solid after cooling down almost completely. As a result, the continents no longer move and volcanic activity no longer occurs though the core is active enough for magma to form underground. This has also resulted in many crystal and rare gem formations appearing at the seafloor. In fact, the southern ocean has been affected so much by the halt of tectonic activity that the Dhragolon have named it the Sea of Diamonds. On the contrary, volcanic activity still persists on Athen to a very dangerous degree. Ecosystem The land is dominated by reptiles as they are well-adapted to the heat, though the oceans are mostly filled with invertebrates. Some mammals can be found, but are nowhere near as large as most reptiles. Although a few dinosaur-sized animals roam the planet, smaller dog-sized ones such as the Dracosaur are much more common. Their body is ideal for the environment having long, powerful legs allowing them to run at speeds of 60mph. The vegetation also makes it easier to hide. After the Great Flood in 22,000 B4E, many organisms that could not reach the mountains or adapt to the new aquatic environment went extinct. The Great Flood was caused by some tectonic activity which sent a mega tsunami to cover Ucharpli causing a semi-mass extinction. See below for more information. Continents and Oceans Ucharpli has four large continents surrounded by oceans. '''Continents Kyartula ''' This is the largest continet as well as the one where Yallvus is located. It consists of a variety of biomes since it extends all the way from the north pole to the Sea of Diamonds. However, it is mostly grasslands, deserts and forests. Small reptiles ranging from the size of a mouse to a dog dominate here as Kyartula is more open that Tralgatar though a larger creatures still roam about. '''Kytayur Another large continent connected to Kyartula by a sandy land bridge. The geography is similar to Kyartula being around the same latitude. Tralgatar This is the smallest continent separated from Kyartula by the Reef Ocean. Being centered mostly about the equator it is tropical being almost entirely a rainforest. The largest creatures, often the size of dinosaurs and bigger, live here. Their large body mass makes it ideal for navigating the dense rainforests. Aggateya This continent is located at the south pole. It is also the coldest continent being a tundra, but it also has rich mineral deposits much like the surrounding Sea of Diamonds does. Small mammals reside here more on any other continent because of their ability to adapt to the colder weather. Oceans Sea of Diamonds This ocean borders Aggateya. The seafloor is covered in amazing crystal formations and variety of gems ranging from diamonds to rubies. Also in this ocean is one of the few locations known in the universe of the rarest gem which is often called Dragonrock which is the hardest known material in the universe. The Dhragolon have prohibited mining in this area in order to preserve its natural wonder and pricelessness. Reef Sea Magnificent coral reefs cover the bottoms of this ocean which surrounds the eastern portion of Tralgatar. Most of the coral stands over 50 feet tall. Crystal formations are also found here, complementing the coral. Unlike the Sea of Diamonds however, there are nowhere near as many rare gems in this ocean. Ocean of Thought Bordering Tralgatar's west coast is the Ocean of Thought. Ruins have been found in this ocean which leads to many mysteries. Some have hypothesized ancient Dhragolon built many temples, only to find them engulfed by the Great Flood. These underwater temples have also made home for many invertebrates. Abyssal Ocean Located in the northern areas surrounding Kyartula is the deepest ocean as suggested by its name. Most of the ocean in fact consists of mesas dotting a high-pressure dark abyss. Bioluminescent, aquatic fungus is very common, and in some areas it is as bright as a city with electrical lighting. Geographic Landmarks Kray's Eyrie Kray's Eyrie is the second tallest mountain on all of Ucharpli, and is one of the ten Sacred Hills of Ucharpli (the locations where the Dhragolon took refuge during the Great Flood). Located in a mountain chain on Yallvus, the mountain towers at 39,000 feet, and served as the refuge for the Yallvusians during the Great Flood. At the summit is a cave known as Kray's shrine. Within it is a spring where, according to legend, the Dhragolon can speak directly to Kray by dipping one's most valued possession. The mountain is so sacred that aircraft are forbidden to fly near the mountain unless it's for a rescue mission. The Book of Kray begins with Kray himself in the form of a dragon perching atop this mountain before the Dhragolon ever existed. He let out a roar of wisdom heard throughout the entire world, which would then result in the Dhragolon evolving into the beings they are today. The Great Sculpting Field A vast desert in Kyartula approximately 6 million square miles - the largest in the world. Although most species see it as a deserted wasteland, the Dhragolon see it as a symbol of life. Essentially, deserts are to Dhragolon as jungles are to humans. As the desert's name suggests, it is believed that the desert is an area where life will potentially exist. In Dhragolon mythology, it is believed Kray shaped Ucharpli from a desert, and that this area, along with all deserts on Ucharpli, are blank areas to hold the keys to life. It is this area where Dhragolon thrive the most, the reason why Yallvus became so successful upon its founding. Frozen Wasteland A large expanse of frozen land in Aggateya, it serves as a boundary between the provinces of Malin and Khather. The area is the coldest location in Ucharpli and is uninhabitable by most creatures. Viscious Arkleons and Ice Behemoths roam these wastes often preying on unprepared travellers. The two regions remained largely isolated from one another for millenia until the Dhragolon developed vehicles that could cross this wasteland. Mt. Umageishi An icy peak found in Aggateya, Mt. Umageishi is the tallest mountain in Ucharpli standing at 40,000 feet. It is one of the ten Sacred Hills of Ucharpli. In Malin Talk, Umageishi translated to "God Mountain" because when the Great Flood occurred, the Malinians found refuge on the summit of the mountain. In fact, a small settlement called Birejji is found midway through the trail that ascends the mountain. This village is said to be as old as the Great Flood itself, and the villagers locally believe that that particular location is the closest anyone can get to Kray's Realm. Gemichi Pass Gemichi Pass is infamous for being one of the most dangerous locations on Ucharpli. Not only is it located in the heart of the Frozen Wasteland, Mountain Arkleons stalk this area and ambush unsuspecting prey. Students from the Malinian Combat Institution are often required to trek this trail as it is an excellent high level training ground for soldiers and students. Szatariv Valley Szatariv Valley is a pit found in the Yallvusian desert that drops below sea level. The ruins of an ancient civilization can be found here as well as Szatariv Canyon, believed to have been a dried river. Refuge Crater Formed from a large meteor impact many eons ago, Refuge Crater is a large area located in Tralgatar surrounded by tall mountains. During the Great Flood, many large creatures that would not have survived managed to take refuge in this pit alongside the Dhragolon. The surrounding mountains blocked off most of the floods, though a few leaked to create waterfalls. Some large creatures managed to leave the crater afterwards, but due to the isolation, Refuge Crater has evolved a different ecosystem than the rest of Tralgatar. Scientists believed that if it were not for this crater, none of the large dinosaur-sized animals would have survived the flood. Artificial Landmarks These are notable, ancient landmarks on Ucharpli constructed by the Dhragolon. Darothon Tower Darothon Tower is an ancient tower rising above the Ocean of Thought while no coastlines are in sight. It was constructed by an ancient civilization that once lived in the plains covered by seas today. Upon hearing that Kray was attempting to destroy the world by water, the Darothonians built a tower to rise high above Ucharpli. They sough salvation against the rising tides. However, the flood waters never receded and the Darothians who lived in the tower slowly died out due to the lack of resources. The tower itself is remarkable to strong and still stands to this day despite the lower floors being flooded by the ocean. Moon The moon, Athen, is much unlike Ucharpli. Athen's core is relatively unstable causing volcanic activity and boiling oceans. The name Athen translates to "Nethergate" in Yallvus Talk, which is appropriate. In Dhragolon religion, Athen is commonly accepted as a spot where the Infernal Nether spills out into reality. In the old days, it was called the Eye of Uszaroth due to its blood red color. A full moon is often considered an omen. Geography Athen is entirely volcanic and has numerous cave systems and tunnels beneath the surface. It is inhospitable to all forms of organic life and even to this day, it has not been colonized - not because of the moon's atmosphere, but because of something else, the reason why the Dhragolon believe it to be the Nether itself. Athen is home to a strange phenomenon where clumps of energy amass themselves into beings with rudimentary instincts. These are called ghasts - they devour anyone that is unprepared, vaporizing them by touching them. To top it all off, ghasts emit high-pitched screeches that disrupt electronics - essentially causing them to shut off. This may effectively disable spaceships, leaving the crew stranded. However, the Dhragolon have developed technology that is resistanc to ghasts, but not immune. Ghasts, as dangerous as they are, have rarely been seen outside of Athen. The intense heat and energy is what they live on and is much more ideal place to inhabit. Being in space for too long will cause them to disappear into nothingness as they cannot stand to the extremely cold temperatures. History Precambrian Era Time: (5000mya-3000mya) Ucharpli was formed from a nebula which is now the star, Muelia. It used to be covered entirely in lava. About 5 billion years ago, the ancient planet Interimo collided with Ucharpli during this time destroying the former. However, Ucharpli was still stable but lots of debris was flung into space. Overtime, the debris collasced to form a ring as well as the moon, Athen. Later, the lava planet cooled down to become solid. In the process, excess water that cooled the planet became oceans. A few million years later, a meteor hit Ucharpli with an ancient cell inside, which would eventually evolve to become the Dhragolon. Age of Aquatic Creatures Time: (3000mya-1000mya) The land was completely devoid of life and was a barren landscape. However, primitive aquatic creatures flourished, mostly miscroscopic protists. Overtime, these protists evolved into more complex organisms such as vertabrate fish. Age of Land Creatures Time: (1000mya-1mya) The oxygen from the oceans overtime was released into the air, allowing many creatures to live on land. Overtime, vast forests, jungles, and plains formed. At the end of this period, the Dracosaur is the most dominant creature. It was incredibly intelligent and hunted in packs. It gained even more intelligence by eating meat and attempting to stand on only two legs. Dawn of Sentience Time: (1mya-22,000 B4E (Before the Fourth Era)) The Dracosaur eventually evolved into two separate, sentient species: the Procerus rimor (simply known as the Rimor) and the ''Procerus optimus ''(the modern Dhragolon). The Rimor lived as nomads while the Dhragolon settled to live as a tribal species. Both races got along well and both prospered. Neither of them got into any conflicts. Eventually, the two races assimalated. However, since the Dhragolon had the dominant genes, the Rimor dropped in numbers. The Dhragolon and the Rimor spread to cover the entire world. Their combined population was about 6 million at the time. The Great Flood Time: (22,000 B4E-10,000B4E) This is generally associated with the Second Era of the Dhragolon time system. Once the Dhragolon dominated the world, a disaster struck. A massive tsunami rose due to intense tectonic activity which flooded all of Ucharpli except for the mountains. Two-thirds of all Dhragolon were wiped out along with all remaining Rimor. Many animal and plant species also went extinct. The Dhragolon settled on mountains and the oceans would not reside until the beginning of the next age. However, this also isolated the Dhragolon from each other which in turn caused the separate provinces to form. About the same time, tectonic activity ceased forming impressive crystal formations and a variety of valuable gems. Legend also has it that a Dhragolon named Nolara built a massive wooden ship containing many animals saving them from extinction. Rise of Modern Civilization Time: (10,000 B4E- 0B4E) This era is known as the Third Era in the Dhragolon time system. By this time, the massive tsunami resided, Yallvus as it is today was first built and a writing system was composed. Several tree species survived their time underwater by going dormant, while the animals that could escape to the mountains migrated to fill the empty land. Some animals were able to adapt by simply living in the oceans formed by the tsunami. Many cities all over the world were built by Dhragolon that were isolated from the tsunami. The Dhragolon at Yallvus united with these other city-states to form a world wide nation through trade and economic prosperity. The main form of trade was red spice. Towards the end of the era, the kings became more corrupt which would ultimately result in the Yallvusian Union falling apart. Space Age ''Main Article: ''Dhragolon Time: (0 4E-present) This is broadly referred to as the Fourth Era in the Dhragolon time system. Once the dust settled after a global civil war, the Rustiagon Dynasty emerged as the victor, and the Yallvusians constructed the Dragon Cruiser. It was declared that only a king could pilot the ship. The first king known as Dralla would go into space. Duplicate Planet Paradox A strange phenomenon occurs at Ucharpli known as the "Duplicate Planet Paradox". This paradox is the result of numerous other planets especially some listed in the Spode Archives that are identical to Ucharpli geographically, but not by the life that resides on it. All sentient life on these planets formed from a meteor striking releasing a microscopic life form, though they evolve differently. These other planets have the same continents, colors, a ring system, and a moon. Many have tried and failed to explain a scientific reason for this. However, the atmospheric composition, the moon and the planet's diamter may differ. Trivia *Kyartula was the name of User:Krayfish's original save file before the creation of the Dhragolon. *The Dracosaur vaguely resembles an old-style Dhragolon on four legs, a reference to the theory on how apes evolved into humans. *Oddly, in-game Ucharpli is in the red zone as opposed to the usual green zone. This explains why Athen is volcanic. *The Ocean of Thought's ruins are a reference to Atlantis. Category:Planets Category:Featured